TK's Story
by Alcaknight
Summary: The story of what happened to TK before he ended up in the afterlife.


Angel Beats Fanfiction - TK's Story

TK breathed heavily as he collapsed against the wall; his entire body was exhausted. It took a tremendous amount of effort just to move his limbs. He dropped his head, and clutched his bruised ribs tightly.

'So, you want to take my daughter, do you?'

The voice was gruff, and came from the other end of the room. TK weakly lifted his head while trembling, a small puddle of blood forming beneath him as spluttered.

'No… that's not it… I love he—'

TK was cut short as a sharp crack suddenly reverberated around the room. He looked down and clutched his stomach. It took a while for him to register what had just happened, he lifted his hand up to see them dyed in scarlet red blood, and then came the pain — a white hot pain that shot through his entire body. He hit the floor, and began to scream. He continued until his throat was so raw that he couldn't scream anymore even if he wanted to. The man crept closer, then aimed his revolver towards TK's head.

TK swallowed a mouthful of blood, and forced himself to speak, determined to finish his sentence.

'I love her….'

The man drew even closer, then kicked TK with all his might, causing the bullet wound to open up even more.

'I refuse to accept that my daughter would fall for trash like you.'

He started to circle TK, like a vulture seeking its prey, and then, a wicked grin began to form on his lips.

'You like to dance, don't you? Get up, show me what you can do,' he said, laughing madly, 'maybe then I'll spare your life.'

TK weakly got to his feet, he knew that he was most likely bluffing, he knew that he'd be shot dead either way. But if there was the smallest chance to see her again… he'd take it.

'What are you waiting for, go ahead.'

TK shifted his limbs, and started to move his feet, but it was no use. His entire body had cramped up, and he fell to his knees like a ragdoll.

'Disappointing,' said the man, as he aimed the gun towards TK's head again, 'any last words?'

TK looked over to the man, whose figure slowly started to distort. TK knew what was happening; he had lost enough blood already. With any luck, he thought, maybe he'd die before he had a chance to finish it, at the very least, it was more dignified than being shot in the head whilst on his knees.

And then, he saw something from the doorway. A girl. A beautiful girl whose long, blonde hair fell neatly over her shoulders. She struggled against the grip of two large men wearing suits, she reached out, and her lips moved desperately. However, TK could not make out the words, his hearing had become dull, he was only able to hear his own heartbeat, and the sound of his blood, which frantically rushed around his body.

_Last words?_ Thought TK. Yes, he did have one last thing to say, and he sure as hell wasn't going to die until he had said it. He looked weakly over to girl, and forced the words out of his throat with all his might.

'I love you…'

And then, darkness. A vast expanse of nothing that continued on for eternity. He had lost all concept of time, and so he floated, somewhere in the interim between life and death.

He suddenly awoke in a hall, he looked around, and examined his surroundings, it belonged to a school. And then, he felt a strange feeling, he felt the urge to dance. But this time, he wasn't dancing for that man, he was dancing for her.

'That's some pretty nice moves you have there,' came a voice from the other end. It belonged to a young girl, who had dark, magenta hair, and on top of it, a green headband featuring a small ribbon that hung on the right side of her head. She wore a school uniform, which bore a small emblem containing the words 'SSS' on the arm. But the language she spoke was foreign to TK. _Japanese?_ He thought. He didn't understand Japanese, but he did know a few words in English. He thought back to the first words anyone had ever spoken to him in English. At the back of his mind flickered a memory. A wonderful memory of a beautiful blonde girl, who looked up to TK, and uttered the words 'I kiss you.' The phrase had been lost in translation, nevertheless, he had no other way to communicate.

With a smile on his face, TK rolled forward and danced energetically as he looked at the girl, and opened his mouth.

'I kiss you!'


End file.
